


Redemption

by Julie_Horwitz



Series: Reality's Prism [1]
Category: Mummies Alive
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julie_Horwitz/pseuds/Julie_Horwitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A tale of what-if? What if Ja-Kal had accidentally discovered Nefer-Tina's true identity back in Ancient Egypt? Story one in a trilogy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption

 

** Disclaimer:  **

This story is a work of fanfiction. All characters that appear within are borrowed from the animated televisionseries "Mummies Alive!", which is the property of DIC. I do not own any of the characters or situations from the series itself. However, all character backgrounds and relationships not presented in the show are of my own creation.  
All questions and comments are welcome.  
Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

**_Redemption_**  
by  
Julie Horwitz

Nefer-Tina couldn't remember the last time she had felt so tired. She slowly trudged down the long hallway towards her quarters. She had to hand it to Ja-Kal and Armon: they sure knew how to put together a workout. She didn't think there was one muscle left to be abused! And, this was the first day!

Pharaoh Amenhotep, his queen, and young Prince Rapses had left Memphis almost a week ago to handle a diplomatic matter in a far-off section of Egypt. The pharaoh had told his son's guardians that he did not expect to be gone more than a month and that their services were not required. Amenhotep believed his personal bodyguards would be sufficient. Besides, there were lessons to be learned on this trip that only a pharaoh could teach to his heir.

However, he had left the four of them with very explicit orders. They were to hone their skills in combat and in the use of personal weapons in preparation for teaching Rapses the art of war and fighting. At the age of eight, he was ready to begin training for his future role as pharaoh. His guardians were now to serve as teachers as well as defenders.

Ja-Kal, taking his role as protector of the prince more seriously than most people take life in general, immediately began planning how he would act out his pharaoh's orders. He decided that he and Armon would create a series of exercises to strengthen the prince's body. Without strength, one cannot effectively wield a weapon or fight, Ja-Kal had told them. This, of course, was followed by several of his customary animal analogies.

Nefer-Tina shook her head and smiled. She doubted there was a man alive who took life as seriously as Ja-Kal. He was one in a million. And, for that reason and more, she loved him with all her heart.

It was a love that was never meant to be. He was married and she, well, had spent the last four years of her life disguised as a man. Ironically, her life had been ruined by Tia-the very woman Ja-Kal loved and had married. Tia had hated her from the moment she saw her and that hatred had finally led to Nefer-Tina's banishment from Memphis. Now, her very life depended on Tia's silence.

Tia had not been fooled by Nefer-Tina's disguise and had recognized her immediately. Tia had told Nefer-Tina that she would not tell Amenhotep what she knew as long as Nefer-Tina stayed away from Ja-Kal. One "wrong" move on Nefer-Tina's part would result in Tia going directly to the pharaoh. Both women knew that it would be Nefer-Tina's death if she were to be revealed.

Nefer-Tina yawned as she finally reached her private quarters. She was too tired to even think about how poorly her life had turned out. Maybe she'd dream about how it could have been...

Her mind too clouded by exhaustion, she did not notice that her door did not click into place and swung back open behind her.

 

((((())))))

Ja-Kal walked down the long palace corridor that led to the open rear courtyard. He was on his way to perform his morning exercises. It was a habit Nefer often teased him about, trying to turn his own animal sayings against him. His young friend hated waking up early. Nefer slept the latest of the four guardians.

Ja-Kal sometimes felt guilty about his early morning routine. He knew Tia was not happy with him for having it, but it was the only private time he ever had for himself and he cherished it. Nothing would ever make him give it up. He understood, though, why it bothered her: in their three years of marriage, they hardly had any time to themselves, due to his duties first as royal hunter, then as royal guardian. His private life came second.

However, Tia rarely complained. She was an understanding and loving wife. He loved her very much. Why she put up with him, he'd never know.

He and Tia had grown up together in the same village and she had been one of his only friends. He was a loner by nature and preferred to practice his hunting skills rather than play with the other children of the village. Tia had been one of the only children to keep him company and he had appreciated it. While he worked on perfecting his use of the bow and arrow, Tia would sit with him and tell him about her plans for the future. She dreamed of fame and fortune and her ideas impressed Ja-Kal. He had no doubt she would achieve any goal she set for herself.

As he grew older and reached that age where boys and girls started looking at each other with new eyes, Ja-Kal found himself attracted to his friend. It was at that same time that his abilities as a hunter was beginning to earn him a reputation, and many girls would have given anything to have caught his attention. However, Tia was the only one he cared for. They were already friends and he logically assumed that love was the next step up. Then, he found out the hard way that Tia didn't see things quite the same way.

Tia had blossomed into a beautiful young woman and had attracted many suitors of her own. Among them was Ja-Kal's younger brother Arakh, who already had a reputation for wanting whatever his brother did. If Ja-Kal liked Tia, it only stood to reason that Arakh would too. But, instead of immediately telling them that she was taken, as Ja-Kal desired she would, Tia reveled in the attention and flirted with each man equally.

Ja-Kal had not been happy, having believed that Tia felt the same way for him as he did for her. She had hinted at it repeatedly without saying anything outright. So, it wasn't as if she was cheating on him. They were not actually in a relationship. He had no reason to stop her from seeing other men, no matter how much it hurt him. All he could do was hope she would one day see him as he saw her.

After awhile, most of the suitors became frustrated with her for not making a choice and gave up their pursuit. Soon, only Ja-Kal and Arakh were left. Ja-Kal remained silent, continuing to wish Tia would eventually return his love. Arakh actively courted her, inviting her to spend time with him and showering her with gifts.

Finally, Arakh mysteriously gave up on his quest to win Tia's affections. Ja-Kal was the most surprised of all. It was unlike his brother to end a "contest" before it had been won. In another strange turn, Arakh said nothing to his brother, avoiding him altogether. Three days later, Tia came to Ja-Kal and told him that she was in love with him.

He was so happy that he did not question her behavior. Why Tia had felt the need to allow those other men to court her was her own business. He was just glad that she finally loved him. They had been together ever since. He was lucky to have her.

Ja-Kal had just turned down the last stretch of hallway when he noticed it.

Nefer's door was wide open.

If it had been anyone else, Ja-Kal would not have given it a second thought. But he knew Nefer too well. His friend guarded his privacy too closely to carelessly leave his door open like that. Something must be wrong.

As close as he felt to his wife, his friendship with Nefer went even deeper. He couldn't explain why; it just was. On the day they were first introduced, there had been _something_ about the younger man that had caught his attention. Ja-Kal knew immediately that he was special. This assessment had proven true over the past two years.

Nefer was one of the friendliest people he knew, always joking and teasing in a harmless manner. He made everyone around him smile. However, it had not always been like that. In fact, when Ja-Kal first met the charioteer, he hardly said a word to anyone.

Nefer had seemed so lost and alone that day. It was obvious he was in desperate need of a friend. Ja-Kal had decided he would do his best to help his new teammate feel like he fit in. It was probably the wisest move he had ever made. He could not ask for a dearer friend.

He silently approached Nefer's door. If he was in trouble, Ja-Kal would do anything to help him. He listened in and heard no sound of any kind. If there had been an intruder, he or she may have already left, but Ja-Kal was not taking any chances.

He entered the room without a sound and looked around. To his surprise, not one item seemed out of place. There was no sign of a struggle either.

He turned around and looked at the door. The lock was not broken. Whoever had entered had not forced his way in. That could only mean one thing: Nefer knew the person who had come to see him.

The charioteer may have been friendly, but he was cautious. As far as Ja-Kal knew, he was the closest friend Nefer had and even he was kept at a fair distance. Nefer kept his private life a secret from everyone. Was it possible that Nefer had someone even closer that he knew? A...lover perhaps?

Ja-Kal turned the concept over and over in his mind. It was a strange thought- Nefer in love. Nefer had never shown an interest in dating before. Every time Ja-Kal had mentioned a nice girl he thought Nefer would like, his young friend vehemently refused to meet her and begged him to change the subject. That did not seem to be the type of behavior from someone looking for a relationship. No, whoever had entered Nefer's quarters had other reasons for his or her visit.

He made his way further into his friend's private home. It was still eerily quiet, which made him uneasy. Despite the unforced entry, something was wrong here. He could feel it. He continued onward.

Finally, he saw something. Or, rather someone. A figure was standing next to a window. Even from his distance he could tell it was a woman.

Ja-Kal was shocked by the sight. His mind froze. He had no idea what to think. Nefer, a man who never wanted to talk about meeting women, had one in his quarters. It was the one thing Ja-Kal never expected to find.

Her face was hidden by the light streaming in, but Ja-Kal could see why even a man like Nefer would be attracted to her. Through the sheer white dress she wore, he could see that her body was incredibly shapely. Her black hair was long and thick and flowed down her back. If he wasn't married, he was sure even he would have been lured by her beauty.

He felt embarrassed now for his intrusion of his friend's privacy. He had panicked for nothing, all because he did not know his friend as well as he thought he did. He decided to leave before Nefer came out from wherever he was and caught him. No one ever had to know he had been there. Luckily, the woman had not seen him enter the room and did not seem to notice his presence.

As he turned to go, the unthinkable happened. The sole of his boot slipped against the polished stone floor and squeaked loudly in the silent room.

The woman immediately whirled away from the window and gasped in surprise when she saw him.

Ja-Kal could not believe what had just happened. He was sure Nefer would come running out any second now to see what had happened. He had no choice but to stay and explain to his friend and the woman why he was there. He hoped he would not ruin their friendship over this incident. He turned around to face the woman first.

As soon as he saw her face, the words of apology and explanation disappeared. What he was looking at couldn't be, but was. He knew right then why he hadn't seen or heard Nefer.

The woman _was_ Nefer.

His mind reeled. Nefer. His best and closest friend. His teammate. A man he thought he knew was not even a man at all. _He_ was a woman.

"Ja-Kal!" the woman cried out in shock. "What...how...?" Her face had gone as white as her gown.

Ja-Kal just continued to stare. He couldn't have looked away or moved if he tried. This was so unexpected, so shocking. He did not know what to say.

The woman's reaction was even stranger than his own. Instead of yelling at him and trying to explain, she had sunk down to her knees and begun to cry. Her hands had flown to cover her face. "Oh, gods," she barely whispered between sobs. "This can't be happening."

Ja-Kal watched her, his own thoughts and emotions in turmoil. Two years. He had known this person for two years and not once had he believed he was being lied to. He had trusted "him", considered "him" his closest friend. He had told "him" things that he had said to no one else, not even his own wife. He had never even considered the possibility that Nefer was not who he said he was. The thought had never crossed his mind.

But, the more he thought about it, the more it made sense. While he had freely discussed anything and everything with Nefer, the boy had been very quiet about his own past and private life. Ja-Kal had respected that privacy and not pushed his friend, hoping that one day he would be ready to open up. Nefer had always been secretive and quiet despite his energetic persona. That was the side Ja-Kal had gotten to know.

Ja-Kal and Nefer had spent a lot of time just talking when they weren't busy protecting the young prince. For the past two years, they had always eaten their midday meal together, neither missing one day without a reason. Ja-Kal had always felt he could share anything with Nefer and had. Nefer, on his part, had always tried to help but never mentioned any difficulties of his own. Again, Ja-Kal had just assumed Nefer wanted to keep his life private. But now, he knew better. "Nefer" was keeping "his" very identity a secret. Everything "he" had ever said had been a lie.

If there was one thing Ja-Kal hated with a passion, it was dishonesty. The concept of lying to someone was alien to him and he could not understand those that could. Lying was an act of cowardice. Those who lied were afraid to face certain truths about themselves or others. It was something he could never bring himself to do. And, he believed that those closest to him felt the same way. Obviously, he had been wrong.

He looked at the sobbing woman on the floor. She had committed a crime so serious that he could not even begin to imagine the punishment she would receive. She had impersonated a man in order to do something forbidden to her own sex. Everything else had been just an act. Everything.

He felt his shock turning to anger. She had used him-and their friendship-to perpetuate the lie she was living. He had devoted two years of his life to a relationship that did not even exist. He was disgusted to have even been associated with such a vile criminal. Still worse, her lying to him was nothing compared to her lies to the pharaoh.

Amenhotep had placed this pathetic excuse for a human being in charge of the well-being of his only son. While "Nefer" appeared truly fond of the boy and was a good companion, "his" behavior was nothing more than a charade. Just like "his" friendship with Ja-Kal, it was all lies on top of more lies.

He could not take it anymore. He wanted to explode, to scream at her to explain herself. Ask her why she had done it. Ask her if she felt any remorse at all for her treacherous behavior. He did not think he'd ever felt so much anger and hatred towards anyone in his life.

The woman was still crying on the cold floor. She did not even look at him once, as if she feared what she'd see in his face. There was no trace of his "friend" in her. Had that part been a lie too? Was "his" persona made up to aid in her deception? Was anything about "Nefer" real or had it all been a piece of an elaborate tapestry woven to throw off anyone that got too close?

He had had enough. Without a word, he turned to go. He did not see the woman look up at him, her face streaked with tears.

"Please," she begged. "Let me try to explain. I never meant to hurt you."

He stopped, but he did not turn around. "How do I know that isn't a lie too?"

There was a silence, as if she did not know how to answer that.

Finally, she said, "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you I wasn't lying. I know you too well." He could tell that she was still crying. "Is there any way to convince you to hear me out?"

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say," he told her bitterly. "If you know me as well as you claim to, you should know that."

"You're right," was all she said.

He started to leave once again. How dare she claim to know him? What right did she have to even speak to him?

"Wait," she called after him. "I know this won't make a difference, but I'm going to ask you anyway. Please, whatever you do, don't tell anyone my secret. That's all. I don't expect you to ever speak to me again after this. I don't blame you. I would do the same in your place."

Without another word, he started walking again and did not look back.

 

((((())))))

Ja-Kal was setting out the weapons for that day's practice session when Armon and Rath arrived. They were arguing, as usual, about Armon's eating habits.

"How can you be hungry again so soon?" Rath was complaining. "You just ate less than a half hour ago!"

"Mmm, I remember," Armon said dreamily. "Mom makes the best sandwiches! I can never get enough of her cooking!"

"Now, that's the understatement of the year," Rath muttered under his breath.

"Hey! I heard that!" Armon told him indignantly. He paused for a moment, deep in thought. Then, "wait a minute. Don't you say that every day?"

"All right, you two," Ja-Kal broke in. "You can discuss food after we're finished with our training. The pharaoh will be displeased if any of us is not prepared to instruct young Rapses upon his return."

"Then we can't start yet," Armon pointed out. "Nefer is not here."

"I don't think he'll be joining us," Ja-Kal told him, working hard to suppress the anger he felt at the mention of the name. "He's-"

"I'm here, Armon," came "Nefer's" quiet voice. "Sorry I'm late."

"That's okay," Armon grinned. "Glad you could make it."

Ja-Kal glanced up at his former friend. The nameless woman was donning her disguise once again. All traces of her tears had been wiped dry. He looked away quickly, afraid of what he might do or say if he had to speak directly to her.

It had only been about five hours since he had discovered her secret. Instead of immediately reporting her to the authorities like he knew he should have, he had continued on to perform his morning exercises. For reasons he could not fathom, her quiet begging of him not to turn her in had bothered him. Something about this whole situation did not make sense and he could not bring himself to do it yet. However, that did not change the fact that he was still angry and hurt by her betrayal.

Still not looking at her, he coldly said, "You can have the day off if you want."

"But I thought you said-" Armon started to put in before Rath cut him off.

Rath had a puzzled expression on his face. "Is there something you're not telling us, Ja-Kal? You did just say that _all_ of us had to be here to practice so we would be ready for Pharaoh's return."

Rath was very perceptive and Ja-Kal knew he had heard the coldness in his voice. Everyone was aware of his close friendship with the charioteer so any indication of a rift in their friendship would be a cause for concern, especially among those who knew them best.

Before Ja-Kal could answer, the woman spoke up. "It's all right, guys. I'm, uh, feeling a little under the weather today and Ja-Kal was just trying to help. I, um, ran into him earlier today."

"Poor Nefer!" Armon said. "I'll tell Mom you aren't feeling well and she'll bring you some hot soup. That should fix you right up!"

Ja-Kal turned to see the woman smile warmly at Armon. "Thanks, big guy. That means a lot."

She seemed so genuine, so honest, in her exchange with Armon. She was acting as she always had. He had never questioned "Nefer's" kindness until today. He had never had a reason to.

Then, there was the issue of her covering for him when Rath grew suspicious. It was as if she did it because she knew how much he despised the idea of lying and was doing it out of friendship. It didn't make sense. The very idea went against everything he believed about people and dishonesty. No one had ever done anything like that for him before...

_What am I thinking?_ he admonished himself. _Someone who lies is only capable of thinking of themselves, not others. She is only protecting herself._

Then, something else occurred to him. What was she doing there? How could she know he had not turned her in? Why was she even taking the risk that he had? Again, her behavior baffled him. First she risked herself by coming out in public after knowing that her disguise has been discovered, then she protected the very man who found out her secret. Either she was more of a fool than he had initially thought or she had been telling the truth when she said she had never meant to hurt him. Was it possible he had judged her too harshly? Should he have let her explain like she had asked?

He felt so confused he did not know what to do. He had thought himself prepared to handle anything life could throw at him, but now he knew he had been wrong. Then again, nothing could have prepared him for _this_. He did not know how to proceed from here.

He shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts. Now was not the time to try and sort out his feelings. As leader of the guardians, it was his responsibility to make sure everyone else was taken care of before he worried about himself. Rath and Armon were counting on him to be that leader today and train them as the pharaoh had commanded. If the woman wanted to stay, that was her choice. For now, at least, he would act as if nothing had changed between them. It was for the good of the team.

Later, however, was a different story.

 

((((())))))

The day continued as if nothing had changed. Ja-Kal took his team through their new training routine with a single break for lunch, which he himself spent with Tia. He had interacted with "Nefer" as little as possible, keeping all exchanges to a minimum. He knew both Rath and Armon were concerned, but neither said a word to either him or the woman.

The only unusual incident occurred when he arrived home for lunch. At first, Tia had grown strangely suspicious of his presence. He was surprised by his wife's behavior. Instead of being happy to see him, she immediately began questioning him about the whereabouts of "Nefer".

And, it wasn't even the questions that bothered him. It was the manner in which Tia asked them. There was a new edge to her voice. An edge he did not like at all. It hinted at a side of Tia's character he had never seen before-and he did not think he ever wanted to.

Ja-Kal wasn't even aware that Tia knew "Nefer". However, Tia's interest in "him" suggested otherwise. Why would she care about someone she had never met?

When Ja-Kal began to ask questions of his own, Tia had quickly turned him away from the subject, claiming she was only interested because he had always spent this time of the day with "him" and was curious why he was home instead. Her normally sweet temperament had returned and her initial behavior was forgotten. As the meal progressed and she showed no further sign of that hard edge, Ja-Kal brushed it off as a one time incident.

The rest of the day had continued without any problems. After they had completed the day's training session, he had given everyone permission to leave. "Nefer" had quickly and quietly disappeared as soon as they had performed the last set of stretches. Armon left after announcing that he would be in the dining hall if anyone needed him. Only Ja-Kal and Rath remained.

As he began to put away the equipment away, Ja-Kal heard Rath's approach before he even saw him. He knew what his friend wanted to talk to him about.

"Ja-Kal," Rath began, "you don't seem to be yourself today." As Ja-Kal tried to respond, Rath cut him off. "And, don't try and tell me it's none of my business. As you have always told us, something that affects one member of the team affects us all."

Ja-Kal tightly smiled as he sat down on a stone bench. "Is it me or are you making a habit of quoting me today?"

"Only because I think you need to listen to your own advice," the scribe told him. "It is very obvious that something is bothering you. And, I'm quite sure it has something to do with Nefer. I've never seen you two so distant before."

Ja-Kal did not know how to respond to that without giving away what he knew. He was still so confused. Instead, he asked, "how can you tell the difference between a lie and the truth?"

"Why do you ask?" Rath seemed momentarily surprised by the question. Then, he raised an eyebrow. "Does this by any chance have something to do with your, eh-hem, recent behavior?"

Ja-Kal nodded slightly. "In a way," he said.

"Well," Rath started, clearing his throat, "I would think it all depends on the source of the words in question. If this person has a reason to lie, then it is possible what he is saying is in fact a lie."

"Then my question is this: would a person who lies be capable of telling the truth at all? Or, would everything they've ever said or done be nothing but lies?"

"Not necessarily," Rath told him. "A person who is basically honest may tell a lie once in a while to protect the feelings of others. The same goes for someone who mostly lies. They may have a reason to tell the truth every now and again.

"Not everything is as black and white as you would like it to be, Ja-Kal."

"Which is how you think I view the world," he commented sourly.

"While I do think that has been the case in the past, it seems to me that you are trying to change that. Otherwise, why would you be asking me these questions?"

"Point taken," Ja-Kal smiled.

"So, what has this person said or done to make you question his honesty?"

His smiled faded. "Everything I thought I knew about him has turned out to be a lie. Even his very identity. After learning all this, I don't know if I can ever trust him again. How can I know if anything about our friendship was real?"

Rath finally sat down next to him. "As I already said, it depends on this person. Your main concern is: what were his reasons for lying? Was it his aim to hurt you or anyone else?"

"I-I don't know," Ja-Kal said. "I didn't give him a chance to explain. I was just so angry."

"It sounds like he wanted to tell you why he lied," Rath said.

"Yes, he did," Ja-Kal nodded. "But I didn't want to hear it."

"The answers you are looking for may very well be right in front of you. There are two kinds of lies, you know. There is the malicious kind, used to destroy others. And, then there are the lies one tells when one is trying to protect himself and the people he cares about.

"Only your friend can tell you what his true intentions were."

Again, Ja-Kal nodded. "Thank you, my friend. I think I know what to do now."

 

((((())))))

Nefer-Tina laid sprawled across her bed, still sobbing uncontrollably. Why did things have to always go so wrong for her? For two years, she had finally been almost happy. Now, she was about to lose everything again. Everything, including her life.

She had taken a huge risk just by leaving her quarters that morning. When no one had come to take her away after Ja-Kal left, she had gotten curious. She had been so sure that he would immediately report her. He had been so angry when he left. Angrier than she'd ever seen him...

So, she had arrived at practice as she had the day before, as "Nefer". She had half expected to see guards waiting at her door to arrest her as soon as she emerged from her room. When there were none, she became confused. Had Ja-Kal turned her in after all? Her question was answered when Armon and Rath greeted her as usual. Only Ja-Kal treated her differently.

He was cold, so cold, in his words to her. For the first time since she'd known him, she had feared him. Like Tia, he now had power over her. Her fate depended on him.

Yet, he still had not turned her in. She did not understand it. She was sure it had nothing to do with her asking him not to. He hated her now. Anything she said would not have any affect on his decisions.

That day, she had eaten her midday meal alone for the first time in two years. She'd really had no appetite, but she had forced the food down her throat. Surviving the rest of the day in Ja-Kal's presence would take all the strength she possessed.

Despite it all, she still loved him. Nothing could ever change that. Not even his burning hatred of her. For two wonderful years, she had been closer to him than anyone she had ever known. He had been her friend and teammate. Whatever happened to her now, it was worth just knowing him.

That was why she had spoken up at practice. Rath and Armon had both noticed the change between them and had gotten suspicious. Since Ja-Kal had not immediately given her away, she had taken a chance by making up a story to explain why he had tried to send her away. Although she knew he hated her now, she still felt the need to protect him. In her eyes, he was still the man she loved. And, by staying for the workout, she allowed herself one last day living the only life that had ever made her happy.

Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. She bolted to her feet, wiping at her face furiously with her hands. So, this was it. They had finally come for her.

Wearing the sole dress she owned, she went to face her fate as her true self. One small consolation was that the pharaoh was not there. It was he who had banished her all those years ago and it would be he who would sentence her to death for returning. Until he came back from his mission, she would be allowed to live. Maybe, just maybe, in that small time she had left, she would be able to finally tell Ja-Kal how she felt about him. After that, she wouldn't care anymore.

Without bothering to ask who was there, she opened the door. To her surprise, it was Ja-Kal.

He was alone.

She just looked at him, afraid to say a word. Had he come to take her to the proper authorities himself? If he had, she would go quietly. She waited for him to speak first.

"May I...come in?" he asked her softly.

Come in? She was startled. Why would he want to come in? She searched his face, but found no trace of anger. In fact, he looked more tired than anything else.

"If you want," she shrugged. "But, I won't put up a fight if you're here to escort me out."

"I just want to talk," he told her. "That's all. I...haven't told anyone what I know yet."

Her eyes went wide, but she said nothing. Instead, she moved away from the door and allowed him to enter. She closed the door behind him and motioned for him to follow her. Both of them silent, she led him to an area where a few chairs were set out. The two of them sat down.

For a few moments, neither of them said anything. Nefer-Tina sat with her head down, unable to gaze at him. She couldn't believe he still hadn't turned her in. She had been so sure he would. He hated deception and she had done nothing but lie to him for the past two years. What could he possibly want to talk about with her?

Ja-Kal finally broke the silence. "I am so sorry," he apologized in a quiet voice. "My behavior today was inexcusable."

Her gaze shot up from the ground. _He_ was apologizing to _her_?! Of all the possible reasons for him to be coming to speak to her, this had never once crossed her mind. Why in the names of all the gods would he want to apologize to her?

"You're sorry? Sorry for what?" she questioned him. "You've done nothing wrong. If anyone should be apologizing, it should be me. You have every right to hate me right now."

He opened his mouth to respond, but she held up her hand. "Please, before you say anything else, there are a few things I want to say. First of all, I know that what I've done to you is terrible. Try to believe me when I tell you I never meant to hurt you. You didn't even know me when I first became 'Nefer'. I only did it because I had nothing left to lose. My life...was over. It was an act of survival. I never thought in a hundred years that I'd end up working in the royal palace again."

"Again? You were here before?"

She nodded before continuing. "The only other thing I want to say is: thank you. Thank you for being the first friend I've ever had. For that I will always be grateful. Thank you for your kindness and caring. Thank you for giving my life meaning again. I never lied to you about anything that was important. Your friendship was the most real part of my life. I will treasure it always." She looked away from him again. "So, if you didn't come here to turn me in and you haven't done it yet, when were you planning on getting it over with?"

"I, uh, don't know if I am," Ja-Kal said.

She looked up at him again. "What? But...why?"

He smiled at her. "You said it yourself, you never meant to hurt me. I can't be angry at you for that. And, you're wrong about one thing."

"What's that?"

"I don't hate you."

"After everything I've done?"

"You never lied about anything that mattered, right?"

"Yes," she nodded.

"Then I have no reason to hate you," he informed her.

Neither of them spoke for a moment. They just looked at each other, wondering what the other was thinking.

Finally, she smiled at him. "So, where do we go from here?"

"Well, for one thing, if we are going to continue to be friends, it would be nice to know your name."

"Nefer-Tina. My name is Nefer-Tina."

"Nefer-Tina," he repeated. "It's a beautiful name."

"Thank you."

"Personally, I think it's much nicer than just 'Nefer', don't you agree?" he teased her lightly.

"Ah, there's that long-lost sense of humor of yours," she commented in the same tone. "It picked a great time to make a comeback."

They both laughed, feeling relieved that everything was nearly back to normal between them.

Ja-Kal then grew serious again. "Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"What is it?" she asked, getting a little nervous. She had a feeling she knew what he was going to ask. How much of her past could she tell him? She refused to let him know about what Tia had done to her. That would hurt him beyond anything else she could have said. He loved his wife and did not know the side Nefer-Tina did. The cruel, vicious, and jealous side.

"What happened to you?" he asked her, confirming her suspicions. "I've known you for two years and you've always seemed like such a strong person. What possibly could have caused you to change your identity? What are you hiding from?"

Nefer-Tina took a deep breath and looked away. "You're wrong. I'm not strong at all. Everything I've done...become...over the past four years was out of fear. Something...happened to me. Something I've never told anyone about. I've been...running ever since."

"Nefer-Tina, look at me," he commanded her. She looked up at him. "I am your friend. Nothing you can do or say will ever change that. I'm here for you if you want to talk. It doesn't have to be now, you know."

She smiled gratefully at him. Oh, how she loved this man. Even after what he had learned today, he was still her friend. After everything that had happened to her in her life, she was truly blessed just to know him, even if it was not in the way she dreamed about.

"No, it's all right. Better that you know now, so you'll understand why I did what I did," she told him. "It's not an easy story to hear."

"Take you time. I'll listen to whatever you have to say," he said.

She nodded and continued. "Well, as I said earlier, I've been in the palace before. I was a court musician when I was sixteen years old."

"You're a musician?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. Music has always been one of my greatest passions. The chariot was something that came later. I was schooled in the musical arts as a child by my mother.

"Anyway, I used to sneak out of my room every night to take a walk and have, you know, a little private time. Unwed maidens such as myself had a curfew and were supposed to remain in our quarters all night, but I ignored it. You know how rebellious I can be," she commented bitterly.

"One night, which started out like any other, I was walking along my usual route. Suddenly, I was grabbed and dragged into a dark alley. It all happened so fast I didn't even have a chance to scream."

She stopped and hugged herself, rocking back and forth in her chair. "He...he...raped me. I was only sixteen years old and he raped me!" The pain of the memory was too much for her to handle and she broke down into tears once more. Four years of bottled up shame and hurt poured out of her.

Suddenly, she felt Ja-Kal's arms gently wrap themselves around her. She leaned against his chest and continued to sob as he held her, stroking her hair.

"It's all right. Let it all out," he softly told her. "It was four years ago. He can't hurt you anymore."

Against her better judgment, she remained in his arms. Emotions she had struggled so hard to hide came rushing to the surface. Being held by him was the most amazing feeling she had ever experienced. She had never felt so safe and secure before in her life. If she could, she would have remained there forever.

Slowly, she pulled herself together and pushed out of his grasp. Any longer and she might have said something she knew she would later regret. Her love for him must always remain a secret. She didn't know how he would react if he knew. She was still in shock over his acceptance of her true identity. But, telling him she was in love with him...

No, the results of that admission would be devastating. For Ja-Kal to learn that she was in love with him the same day he found out she was a woman... She didn't even want to think about what he would do. He would think that she had used his friendship only to be close to him. He would truly hate her. She had almost lost him once today. Never again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," she apologized to him. "I'm usually in much better control of myself. But today, I just-"

"It's all right," he said again, stopping her. "It's been a rough day for you. For both of us." He offered her a handkerchief, which she gratefully accepted. "You can stop now if you'd like. You can continue this tomorrow night."

"I know," she said, "but I'm right. Really. I want to tell you more. You're the only person I've ever told and it feels...I don't know...good to finally say it out loud.

"The man who attacked me was a monster, but he was methodical. His first action was to gag me to keep me from screaming. I don't know why. The area I was walking in was deserted. That's why I picked it in the first place. So no one would see me. I was trying to avoid punishment for breaking curfew."

She gave a harsh laugh. "Looking back on it now, a few lashes wouldn't have been all that bad. At least, compared to what came next.

"Instead of forcing himself on me right away, he decided to have a little fun first. He did...things to me. Horrible, painful, disgusting things that I don't really want to talk about."

She suddenly stood up. "I want to show you something. But, I need you to close your eyes first." Ja-Kal, whose face wore a shocked and disgusted expression, nodded wordlessly and closed his eyes.

She turned away from him and slowly slid down her dress to her waist, revealing her back. Four angry red scars crossed her upper back; two on each shoulder that traveled down to terminate under the opposite breast. She gathered enough material to cover her chest. "You can look now."

The gasp she heard was full of horror. "How-how did this happen?" was all he could manage.

"It was all part of his 'fun'. He rammed me against the alley wall and slashed me with his knife. Slowly. Each one took an eternity."

The next sound she heard was of a chair scratching against the floor as Ja-Kal stood up to come up behind her.

"My gods," he whispered.

"Pretty gruesome, huh?" she said in a forced light tone.

"It's not that," he said slowly. "I-I _know_ these scars."

"What?!" She whirled around to face him again, still clutching her dress to her. "How?"

Ja-Kal took a step back from her. "Four years ago, I found a beaten and bloody young girl left for dead in an alley. Knowing that she'd die without immediate medical attention, I took her back to my home since there were no doctors available at such a late hour. I did the best I could to bind her wounds and clean her up. I spent hours just sewing up the slashes on her back, wondering what kind of monster would do such a thing to someone so young. The next morning, she was gone without a trace.

"I searched everywhere for her, afraid that she would collapse somewhere in her weakened condition. But, I never found her.

"Until now."

Nefer-Tina shook her head in disbelief. "It was you? You're the one who-who..." she trailed off.

"Why did you run?" he asked. "Why didn't you stay and let me help you?"

She looked away from him again. "I had a curfew, remember? If I wasn't in my room when they came to wake me up, I would have been severely punished. So, I...left. I wanted to thank whoever had saved me, but I knew there wasn't time." She turned back to him. "I know this is a little late, but thank you. Thank you for saving my life. I wish there was a way to repay you."

"You already have in more ways then you can imagine," he told her. "You have been the greatest friend I could have ever asked for."

She smiled at him. "You've been the same for me. I don't know if I could have lasted this long without your friendship."

Ja-Kal became serious again. "Why didn't you tell anyone?"

She went back to her chair and sat down. "For so many different reasons. I was so ashamed of what had happened to me. That...bastard had stolen my innocence without a second thought.

"He never even said a word. Not one. All I could hear was his excited breathing. He enjoyed inflicting pain. I was convinced he was going to kill me...

"I was just too embarrassed to tell anyone. I thought there had to be something wrong with me for a man to want to hurt me so badly."

He came and sat back down next to her. "Nefer-Tina, listen to me. There is nothing wrong with you. Men who do _that_ to women are sick monsters who could care less about whom they attack. You just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. No one could have blamed you."

"Thank you," she quietly said. He was wrong about no one placing the blame on her. If he only knew what her life had been like all those years ago. Tia would have made her appear to be at fault in any manner she could. There was no way she could have reported the attack.

"It gets worse," she finally said after a few minutes of silence. "Much worse."

"Tell me," was the only reply.

"A few weeks later, I found out I was pregnant."

"Pregnant," he breathed in disbelief.

"I didn't know what to do. There was no one I could turn to. No one I could trust with my secret. I was sixteen and unmarried. To be with child was the ultimate disgrace and scandal. Everyone I knew would have turned their backs on me.

"So, I devised a plan that would protect both me and my child from discovery. Before I began to show, I would ask for several months of leave time. I would go somewhere, anywhere, and have my child. Then, we would both be safe.

"I wouldn't even tell my parents. I had even written the note that would tell them that I was going away for awhile and didn't know when I was going to return. They didn't need to know about my shame.

"Of course, as you can guess, everything went wrong. My secret was discovered and word reached the pharaoh almost immediately. It was a scandal of great proportions for a young unmarried servant of the pharaoh to be in such a position. It reflected badly on Amenhotep, making it look like he couldn't control his servants.

"So, I was put on trial and humiliated in front of the entire court. No one believed that I had been raped. Everyone was convinced that there was a secret lover I was trying to protect, most likely a married one. In the end, I was banished from the palace and Memphis.

"To return would have meant my death."

Ja-Kal looked at her with a new understanding in his eyes. "That would explain why you disguised yourself as 'Nefer'. It allowed you to remain here in Memphis."

"Exactly," she agreed. "I had nowhere else to go. This was the only home I knew."

"What about your parents? Couldn't you have gone to them?" he asked.

A harsh sound came from her throat. "That was the first place I went after I had been banished. But, they didn't believe I had been raped either. In the end, they...disowned me. I was their only child and they would have nothing to do with me. I had become scum to them."

"I'm so sorry," Ja-Kal told her. "If I had known any of this..."

"How could you? I've lived the last four years in fear of anyone finding out my secret, knowing it would be my death if that ever happened. There were a million times I thought about telling you, my only true friend, but I could never bring myself to go through with it. I knew how you'd react..."

"I didn't disappoint you, did I?" he said sadly. "I'm so sorry..."

She reached out and took his hand. "You can stop with the apologizing already. You've made your point." She smiled at him and squeezed his hand. "But, if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you."

Instead of teasing her in return, he asked "What happened to your child?"

Her face fell. "I...don't know. It was taken from me as soon as it was born. I don't even know if it was a boy or girl.

"I cried and cried for my baby, but everyone ignored me. They just...took it away."

"Who did?"

"The priestesses at the Temple of Bastet. They took me in when no one else would. In exchange for food and a place to stay, I helped out around the temple.

"The morning after I gave birth, however, I was asked to leave."

"But why? And, why did they take your child away from you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they saw me as an unfit mother. They never bothered to offer an explanation.

"I still feel like a part of me was lost. I still...miss my child."

Ja-Kal squeezed her hand. "I know you do. And, you probably always will. They did a terrible thing to you."

"That's the story of my life," she sighed. "One disaster after the next."

"That isn't true and you know it," Ja-Kal told her.

"Even entering that last race, the Nile Valley Championship, turned out to be a mistake," she disagreed. "If I had known the pharaoh was looking for a new charioteer that day, I would have never even signed up."

"But if you hadn't, we would have never met," Ja-Kal pointed out, "and that would have been an ever greater mistake. The prince would have a different fourth guardian and I wouldn't have my best friend."

"Thank you," she said again. "You have no idea how much that means to me."

"You'd be surprised," he told her. "And, you've very welcome."

 

((((())))))

They continued to talk for the next several hours, catching up on Nefer-Tina's life. She told him how she had learned to ride the chariot from a family farmhand at a young age. And, how he'd told her that she was the best he'd ever seen. Most important of all, they just enjoyed being in one another's company.

However, both sensed a change in their relationship. A change for the better. They knew there would be no turning back for either of them. They wouldn't have it any other way.

Finally, Ja-Kal decided it was time for him to return to his own home. As reluctant as he was to leave, he knew it had gotten later than he'd planned. They both had an early day and needed their sleep.

But, before he left, he told her he wanted to continue spending time with her like this. That way, she did not have to pretend with him anymore. She could just be herself.

And, since he would be spending his evenings with her, he told her he wanted to spend his lunch breaks with Tia. He mentioned Tia's concern that they did not have enough time together and that he felt bad about it. Nefer-Tina quickly agreed with him, saying it was fine with her, which, of course, it wasn't. But, Ja-Kal didn't need to know that.

 

((((())))))

As Ja-Kal made the short journey back to his own home, he used the time to reflect on the events of the last several hours. In one day, he had learned more about "Nefer", no, Nefer-Tina, than he had in their two-year friendship. The fact that she had trusted him enough to share her past with him, especially after the way he had treated her that morning, touched him deeply. He felt closer to her than ever. Perhaps too close...

He had first noticed this new sensation when she had opened her door dressed as a woman. As much as he tried to ignore it, the feeling persisted. It still hadn't gone away.

He was attracted to Nefer-Tina.

He couldn't explain it. This was something he had never experienced before. Until now, Tia had been the only one to evoke such feelings in him.

Because of his status, many attractive women had thrown themselves at him over the years, but never once had any of them caught his interest. Tia was the sole woman in his life and he wished for it to remain that way. So, what had happened to change everything so drastically?

He knew it had nothing to do with her beauty. Nefer-Tina was an exceptionally attractive woman, which was something even her male disguise couldn't hide. "Nefer" had a reputation as a "pretty boy", always appearing more feminine than masculine. He had even noticed her looks when he had initially mistaken her for "Nefer's" girlfriend.

There was another reason for his sudden attraction to her. But what, he could not say. It was a mystery that would have to remain for another time.

He pushed his confused new feelings aside as he reached the door to his own quarters. Inside was a wife whom he loved and loved him in return. His newfound attraction to Nefer-Tina was just that, an attraction. His wife was still his first and only love.

He went inside and, to his surprise, found Tia waiting up for him.

"Where have you been?" she questioned him as she came over to embrace him. "I've been worried sick."

Ja-Kal took her into his arms, hugging her back. "I was with a friend who really needed to talk and I lost track of the time. I'm sorry I kept you up so late."

She reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "That's my husband. Always putting others ahead of himself." She stepped out of the embrace and started towards their bedchamber. "You must be exhausted. Come to bed with me right now."

He smiled and started after her. "If I wasn't so tired, I'd agree with you."

Tia had almost entered the bedroom when she hesitated. "Ja-Kal, which friend were you with all night?"

"Nefer," he said with a yawn. "Why do you ask?" He failed to notice her entire body go rigid at the sound of the charioteer's name.

"Just curious," she told him. She turned to look at him. "So, did you two straighten things out?" The mysterious edge was back in her voice.

"Yes, we did," he said as he came up to her. "Everything is back to normal." _At least as normal as they can be given my new knowledge_ , he told himself.

"Really?" Tia commented in a questioning tone. "All it took was a little man-to-man talk?"

He took her arm in his. "Come on to bed. We can talk about this more when I come home for lunch tomorrow."

"Do you mean it?" Tia asked hopefully. "You're really coming home for your midday meal?"

"You said it yourself. We need to spend more time together. Just the two of us."

"And, Nefer's all right with this?"

Ja-Kal gave her a puzzled look. "Of course. Any reason he wouldn't be?"

Tia seemed to think about his for a moment before shrugging. "Well, you know what I mean. You two have been having lunch together consistently for over two years. Won't he wonder why you've suddenly decided to spend your time with me?"

"What's this sudden interest in my friend? This is the second time today you've asked me about him," he said. "Is there something I should know?"

She waved him off as she smiled sweetly. "What? A wife can't be curious about the people her husband spends all his time with?"

He smiled back. "You're right. I'm sorry. I'm just tired and not thinking straight."

"Then, let's get you into bed right now."

She smiled once again and pulled him into the darkened room with her.

 

((((())))))

During the next two weeks, Ja-Kal went to see Nefer-Tina every night. Every visit led to a new discovery about Nefer-Tina's past. Soon, he knew almost every detail of her childhood on the family farm. In return, he told her more about himself. If it was possible, they grew closer than they already were.

Ja-Kal also found himself moving beyond the initial attraction he felt towards her. The more time he spent with her, the more intense his feelings became. Before he knew it, he had fallen in love with her. And, these new feelings scared him.

He felt torn in two. On the one hand, he was still in love with Tia, his devoted wife whom he had known and loved for years. On the other, there was Nefer-Tina, his best friend and teammate. He loved both of them very much, but there was no denying the strength of his love for Nefer-Tina. It surpassed anything he had ever felt towards Tia.

He didn't understand how it was even possible for one man to be in love with two women, but here he was and there was no going back. But, as long as he didn't act upon his love for Nefer-Tina, everything would be all right. No one would get hurt. Besides, he mused, Nefer-Tina would probably laugh at him if she knew.

At the same time, Nefer-Tina found her own feelings towards Ja-Kal being reaffirmed. She did not think she could love him any more than she already did, but the past two weeks had proven her wrong. Her love for him had deepened considerably.

Yet, she still could not tell him. Although he now knew who she really was, he was still married to Tia. Just by seeing him every night she was walking dangerous ground. Because if Tia ever found out, her life would be over.

Tia had constantly made sure Nefer-Tina never forgot her place over the years. Ja-Kal belonged to her and if Nefer-Tina ever tried to take him away, she would go straight to the pharaoh. What Tia didn't realize was that Ja-Kal would turn her in himself if Nefer-Tina ever told him that she loved him. The only reason they were still friends now was because she had been able to convince him that she had never lied to him about their friendship. However, once she admitted her love to him, he would think that she had used that same friendship just to be close to him.

Tia had nothing to worry about.

 

((((())))))

Tia knew something was going on between her husband and the whore. For two weeks now, he had been coming home late after spending time with his "friend" Nefer. Although he continued to say it was because Nefer just needed someone to talk to, she knew he was lying. She could feel it.

The only bright side to his new behavior was his coming home to eat lunch with her every day. It gave them more time to be together, which was rare as it was. His duties always kept him away.

Each day she tried to question him about what he did on his nightly visits to the whore's quarters. And, each day he would give her the same answer. "Nefer is going through some tough times and just needs to talk to someone about it," he would say. If he knew her secret, he wasn't letting on about it.

It was possible he was telling her the truth. Ja-Kal was not the type of man that would condone a deception such as the one Nefer-Tina was pulling off. He might very well just be going there to talk with her while she remained disguised.

Then again, she knew how much the slut loved her husband. It would not be easy for her to be with him in such close proximity and keep her feelings hidden. There was the possibility that she had already seduced him and was using her feminine wiles to keep him silent. The whore was beautiful, of that there was no doubt. Any man could easily fall under her spell, even one as strong as Ja-Kal.

However, she had no proof of any of those scenarios. All she had to go on right now was her own feelings. If Ja-Kal would not tell her what was going on, maybe Nefer-Tina would. The whore feared her more than anything and would tell her any information she wanted to know.

She would definitely have to make a point of paying the little slut a visit.

 

((((())))))

Training had ended early and Nefer-Tina was on her way to the dining hall when someone grabbed her roughly by the arm.

"We need to talk," Tia's cruel voice said.

The instant she heard the voice, she was overcome with panic. Did Tia know what had been going on between her and Ja-Kal? What else could she possibly want to talk to her about?

Nefer-Tina slowly turned to face the woman she feared. Trying to instill calm in her own voice, she said, "About what?"

Tia's arms crossed. "Don't play games with me. I know Ja-Kal's been going to see you at night. He told me himself."

_No!_ she silently cried. How much had he told Tia? Did she know everything? She said nothing.

"I want to know what you two have been doing," Tia demanded to know. "Ja-Kal refused to tell me anything."

Leave it to Ja-Kal to do everything he could to protect her secret. "Just...talking," Nefer-Tina told her truthfully.

"That's all? Just talking?" Tia sneered. "You expect me to believe you haven't been throwing yourself at him the minute he came into your private quarters?"

Nefer-Tina looked down. "It's the truth. Nothing is happening between us. We're just friends."

"So, you haven't told him that you're a woman?" Tia pressed.

"No," Nefer-Tina said, which was technically the truth. He had walked in on her and seen her. She hadn't actually told him anything. "How many times can I say this to you before you'll believe me? I have no intention of stealing your husband from you. No matter how much I may love him."

Tia snorted. "You can say that as many times as you want, but it doesn't change anything. I know your type. You'll do anything to get the man you want."

Nefer-Tina didn't bother to respond. Tia was so convinced that Nefer-Tina only wanted Ja-Kal to herself that nothing anyone could say or do could persuade her otherwise.

"All right. I accept your story for now," Tia finally said. "But, if I find out that you've been lying to me... I don't think it's necessary for me to finish, do you?"

Nefer-Tina shook her head quickly.

"Good. Just remember that. I'll see you soon, little whore," Tia said as she walked away.

It took every ounce of strength Nefer-Tina possessed not to collapse. What was she going to do? Ja-Kal hadn't bothered to mention that Tia knew where he was spending his nights. This changed everything.

The good news was that Tia was unaware that Ja-Kal knew her identity and history. That gave her a slight advantage. If she ended things now, Tia never had to find out. She and Ja-Kal could just go back to seeing each other during the day only. It would be painful, but it had to be done.

Before it was too late.

 

((((())))))

Ja-Kal was especially excited about tonight's visit with Nefer-Tina. He had a surprise for her that he thought she would like. It had taken some time to arrange, but he knew it was worth it.

Ever since she had told him that she was a musician he had been curious about her abilities. Since she had been chosen to play for the court, he knew she had to be one of the best. When she finally admitted that she sang and played the lute, he knew he wanted to hear her perform for him more than anything. He was determined to make it happen in any way he could.

Using his extensive network of friends and acquaintances, he had finally gotten hold of a lute that he would give to her that night so she could finally play for him.

 

((((())))))

Tia watched from across the hall as Ja-Kal left their quarters at the same time he had been doing every night for the past two weeks. In his arms he was carrying something rather larger and bulky wrapped in material. As he started to walk away, she followed him.

Neither he nor the whore were being cooperative, so it was up to her to find out the truth once and for all.

She trailed her husband along the familiar route to Nefer-Tina's quarters. She had been there enough times on her own to know the way. When he finally arrived, Tia hung back out of sight.

He knocked on the door and, to her amazement, the whore answered it out of her disguise. She was more brazen than she had ever imagined! The quivering mass she became whenever Tia confronted her was obviously an act.

The whore was smiling brightly as she let Ja-Kal into her quarters. Tia half expected them to start going at each other right then and there. She had seen enough.

They had both lied to her. Ja-Kal, only because he was obviously under the whore's seductive spell. And, Nefer-Tina, because she was a conniving bitch.

Well, this was the final straw. As soon as the pharaoh returned, Nefer-Tina would be brought before him as the lying slut she was. As soon as Ja-Kal realized what was really happening, he would come running back to her, his wife.

Tia turned and went back to her and Ja-Kal's quarters.

 

((((())))))

Nefer-Tina hated herself for what she would have to tell Ja-Kal. He looked so happy tonight for some reason. But, unless she ended these visits, things would only get worse for both of them. Tia would see to that.

"Ja-Kal," she began, "there's something very important I have to talk to you about."

"Can it wait?" he asked her. "I have something I want to give to you." He held out his bundle.

She looked at him curiously. "What is it?"

"A surprise," he said, handing it to her. "Go on. Open it."

She took the large item and sat down with it. Carefully, she unwrapped it.

"Oh, Ja-Kal," she exclaimed upon seeing what it was. She looked up at him. "How on earth did you get this?"

"Sometimes it pays to be a royal guardian of the prince," he told her, smiling. "I have a few friends who have access to musical instrument merchants. I supplied the money and they bought this for me. So, do you like it?"

"It's wonderful," she told him. "I haven't touched one of these since before... You know."

"I know," he told her.

"But, why?"

"Let's just say I need more proof of your story," he teased her. "You say you were a musician. I'll believe it when I hear it."

"No, seriously," she said.

He shrugged. "Well, when you told me you played, I admit I became curious about it. Only the most talented are allowed to play for the court. I've been wanting to hear you perform ever since."

She smiled at him. "This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

"You're very welcome," he told her. "So, what are you going to play for me first?"

"Well, it's been so long, but..." She picked up the lute and began to strum some chords.

 

((((())))))

An hour later, Nefer-Tina announced she was out of things to play. "If you want me to perform anything else, you'll have to buy me some new music."

"Now I know what to bring you tomorrow night," he said.

She sighed and put the instrument gently down. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I can't...see you like this anymore."

"What?! Why?" he asked her.

She inwardly cringed at the hurt in his voice. It was worse than she had imagined. "It's...difficult to explain. All that I can tell you is that it's better for you this way."

"Better for me? What about you?" he wanted to know. "Is it something I've done to you? If I've done anything wrong, please tell me so I can make it up to you."

She shook her head sadly. "I wish it were as simple as that. You-you've done nothing wrong. You are the most gentle and wonderful man I've ever met. And, that's why I don't want to see you get hurt. Because I lov... _care_ about you too much. As a friend, I mean. That's why I have to end this now.

"I want you to know that these last two weeks were the happiest of my entire life. I wish this didn't have to end."

"It doesn't have to," he argued. "Nefer-Tina, what aren't you telling me?"

She turned her face away from him so he wouldn't see the tears. "It's better that you don't know. Please, just go now. Before either of us say things we'll regret."

"No," he said firmly. He knelt down in front of her chair and gently turned her face back towards him. "Not until you tell me why."

For a moment, they just remained as they were, their faces inches apart. Neither said a word.

Nefer-Tina had never been as close to him as this. Her emotions were in turmoil. As much as she wanted him to go, she wished he would stay. She wished he would say the words she had longed to hear. How she wanted to say them herself.

Without thinking, she felt her face begin to inch closer to his. If he noticed, he did not resist. In fact, it almost seemed to her that he moved closer to her as well. Just as she was about to close her eyes, it occurred to her what she was about to do.

Quickly and clumsily, she pulled back from him and stood up. Ja-Kal picked himself up from off the floor.

"I...think I better leave now," he finally said.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice then."

"All right," he said. "Good night."

"Good night."

Nefer-Tina remained standing as she followed the sound of Ja-Kal's footsteps. Finally, she heard the door open and shut. He was gone.

Then, for the first time in two weeks, she began to cry.

_What have I done?_ she cried. _What have I done?_

 

((((())))))

Ja-Kal pulled the door closed behind him. He felt awful leaving her like that, but he had no choice. He had almost kissed her once and if he had stayed longer, he might have tried again.

_What was I thinking? I'm married!_ he admonished himself. How much longer could he go on like this? He loved both Nefer-Tina and Tia. Maybe, if he had met Nefer-Tina first, things would have been different. But, he hadn't. Tia had been there for him ever since he was a young boy. He loved her. _She_ was the right one for him.

Or was she? When he was around Nefer-Tina, he felt things he had never experienced with anyone, including Tia. It was as if she completed him. He could not bear to lose her. Not now, not ever.

Why was she pushing him away? She had seemed so anguished about it, but had persisted nonetheless. What happened to her between last night and tonight to make her so afraid? What wasn't she telling him?

For a moment, he toyed with the idea of going back and demanding an explanation from her. _No_ , he told himself. _It would never work. It would cause her to pull further away from me._

He sighed warily. Maybe he'd be able to think clearer in the morning. A good night's sleep might help put things into a more proper perspective.

At last he reached his quarters. Hopefully, Tia would be asleep this time. He tired of her questions about his time with Nefer-Tina. It was almost if she knew the truth, which, of course, was impossible.

There was no such luck. Upon entering, he saw a glowering Tia waiting for him. He had never seen her look so angry.

"Are you sleeping with her?"

The question itself and the tone in which it was asked both took him completely by surprise. Where in the world has this come from? "What? Tia, what are you talking about?"

She snorted. "You know perfectly well what I'm talking about. You and that lying whore you call your friend. Are you sleeping with her?"

Tia _knew_ "Nefer" was a woman?! How was that even possible? Nefer-Tina had broken down into tears when he, her best friend, had found out. She was living in fear of losing her life if anyone ever found out. So, how did Tia know?

"No, of course not!" he told her vehemently. "Tia, I thought you knew me better than that. You're my _wife_! I'd never do that to you."

"You're right, I know you'd never _willingly_ cheat on me," she agreed, "but that wasn't what I was asking, was it? I want to know if you are having sex with that slut, whom I happen to know as well as I know you. And, I know she'd do anything to have you."

"You've lost me," Ja-Kal told her. "Yes, I admit that I know Nefer-Tina's secret-"

"So, you _do_ know she's a woman," Tia interrupted. "I knew that tramp was lying to me," she muttered under her breath.

"Let me finish," he continued, hearing her last remark. Apparently, Tia had been to see Nefer-Tina recently. Could that have been the cause of Nefer-Tina's desperation to end his nightly visits to see her? "As I was saying, I know who she is, but, other than that, there is nothing going on. We are just friends."

"With a woman like that?" Tia commented. "I don't think that's possible."

"Tia," Ja-Kal warned his wife. Her uncharacteristic behavior was beginning to irritate him. He was seeing a side of her that had only been hinted at over the past two weeks and he had not liked it then and he disliked it even more now. For someone who was usually so sweet and loving, this new vicious part of her personality was highly unwelcome. Or, was it really new at all?

"As for Nefer-Tina 'doing anything to have' me, if that's her overall goal, she's doing a poor job of achieving it. Never once has she made a romantic overture towards me. She knows I'm married. She's not like that at all."

"Perhaps you don't know your so-called friend as well as you thought," Tia smugly pointed out. "There are things about her that I'm sure you don't know that will make you immediately reconsider your friendship with her."

"Tia, what has gotten in to you? You aren't yourself," Ja-Kal said. His irritation was quickly turning into anger. Nefer-Tina was his friend but she was also someone he loved. To hear another loved one, especially his own wife, speak of her so cruelly, made him furious. "What do you have against Nefer-Tina? She's never once spoken about you to me. She's never even mentioned knowing you personally. What could she have possibly ever done to you to make you hate her this much?"

"She hasn't mentioned me to you?" Tia mused. "Now, there's a surprise."

"Is there any reason she should have?" How long had they known each other? What sort of history had the two most important women in his life kept hidden from him? And, for what purpose?

Instead of answering, Tia went to sit down on the nearest chair. Crossing her legs, she asked "Tell me, what finally got her to blurt out her little secret after all this time? Personally, I'm amazed she lasted as long as she has."

He was rapidly tiring of Tia dodging his questions. "She didn't. I found out by accident."

"You mean, she didn't tell you?" Tia leaned forward in her seat, a surprised look on her face. The anger had disappeared completely.

"Yes," he said exasperatedly. "What difference does that make?"

"All the difference in the world," she happily purred. In a matter of seconds, her entire bearing had transformed. She was not quite back to her normal self, but very close. "It means I've been worrying for no reason. I'm so sorry, my love. Can you ever forgive me?"

For a moment, his anger gave way to confusion. Tia had rapidly switched from jealous and hateful to penitent and happy. Her behavior was getting more and more erratic as the encounter progressed.

Tia got up from her seat and made her way over to him while he stood stiffly in place. She draped her arms around him.

"I'm sorry I had to accuse you like that," she said, "but I had to be sure. Although I know you'd never purposely hurt me, a woman like her can be quite persuasive when she wants to be. I'm sure you've noticed her beauty."

Ja-Kal remained unresponsive to Tia. He was starting to get a clearer picture of what had happened to cause Nefer-Tina to not want to see him anymore. If Tia had treated Nefer-Tina anywhere near the way she had just treated him, he could not blame her for being terrified of his wife. However, he still was unclear how Tia knew about Nefer-Tina.

Again, he wondered how far back Tia's knowledge of Nefer-Tina went. There was the possibility that Tia had recognized Nefer-Tina as the musician who had been banished four years ago. That would explain why she was convinced Nefer-Tina only wanted to bed him, since she would have believed that Nefer-Tina's pregnancy resulted from an affair rather than rape. And, the "things" she wanted to tell him to turn him against his friend were probably stories of the trial and banishment.

But, if that was true, that didn't explain why Tia had not turned Nefer-Tina in or even told him about her. Tia hated Nefer-Tina for some unknown reason. And, Nefer-Tina feared her, which was most likely why she hadn't told him about knowing his wife.

He decided he was going to find out the whole truth from Nefer-Tina in the morning. If she had nothing to hide, which he knew she didn't, she would have no problem telling him the story. All he had to do now was let Tia tire herself out with her new tangent so they could both go to bed.

While he was thinking, Tia had continued to go on and on about what a terrible person Nefer-Tina was; that she was a whore and a tramp who didn't deserve his friendship. "I knew she was the trouble the first time I caught her looking at you," Tia was saying.

"What did you say?" Tia's last comment had brought Ja-Kal out of his private thoughts.

By the look on Tia's face, she had said something she hadn't meant to. "Nothing," she quickly told him.

"It didn't sound like nothing to me," he pressed. "What do you mean you caught her looking at me? When was that?"

Tia started to look nervous. "What does it really matter?" she started to say. She gave an uncomfortable little laugh. "She hasn't taken you away from me and that's all I care about."

"Tia," Ja-Kal said sternly. "I want you to tell me the truth. Right now."

She stepped away from him and her face had a defiant look. "I want you to understand. Everything I did was for us. I wasn't about to let her tear us apart.

"You want to hear the truth? Well, here it is: four years ago, I caught a little court musician staring at you with a look I didn't like. She was young, but old enough to know about certain things. I could tell by the way she was fixated on you that she wanted you.

"So, I decided to have a little talk with her. Let her know a few things, such as the fact that you were with me and she had no business lusting after you the way she was."

"Tia, she was only sixteen years old!" he exclaimed. "You went and harassed a-a _child_ just for looking at me? That's sick!"

He couldn't believe it. The only reason Tia hated Nefer-Tina was because she had caught her _looking_ at him? That was it? If that were true, he really didn't know his wife well at all.

His thoughts shifted to Nefer-Tina. She had been around the palace at the same time he had and he had never noticed her. But, she had noticed him. And, according to Tia, been _attracted_ to him. Could it really be true? And, if so, did she still have those feelings for him but had kept them hidden out of respect for his marriage? Like he had kept his own feelings hidden from her for the same reason...

"Sick?" Tia challenged. "How was that sick? I was only trying to protect you from her. She was lowly scum. What right did she have to make you the focus of her perverted little fantasies? You were, and still are, too good for the likes of her."

His anger flared at her nasty comments. How dare she determine who was and was not "good" for him? That was for him and him alone to decide.

"You don't even know her," he told her angrily. "I couldn't ask for a greater friend in all of Egypt. What gives you the right to judge her?"

"I'll tell you what gives me the right," Tia sneered. "Even after that first warning I gave her, she persisted in her attraction to you. I would often catch her looking at you from doorways and from across rooms. Again and again, I'd warn her to keep away from you. Although she was terrified of me and paled whenever I approached her, she apparently couldn't help herself and refused to stop.

"It soon became obvious that she had fallen completely in love with you."

In love?! Nefer-Tina was in love with him?! His mind spun at the implications. All this time, she had been in love with him, keeping both her feelings and, until now, her identity a secret from him. The pain she must have gone through just being with him these last two years; to hear him talk about how much he loved his wife. It must have been unbearable. And, it was all his fault.

He felt awful. No wonder she had reacted the way she had when he had discovered her secret. How difficult had these last two weeks been for her, keeping her love hidden from him?

But, he loved her too. And, he knew the strength it took to keep from speaking one's heart.

It was at this moment, hearing his wife tell about the cruelty she had inflicted upon Nefer-Tina without a second thought, that he realized whom his heart ultimately belonged to. Nefer-Tina was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He didn't even know Tia anymore, if he had ever really known her at all.

"It finally got to the point where I had to do something about her," Tia told him. "As long as she was around and was hanging around you from a distance, there was the possibility that you would one day become aware of her. I was willing to do anything to prevent that from happening."

"I was in love with you," he told this stranger he had married. "If I hadn't noticed Nefer-Tina up till then, what made you think I ever would?"

"Ja-Kal, you have to understand. We weren't even engaged back then. I was so afraid of losing you that I would have gone to any lengths to keep you," Tia explained. "So, I did the only thing I could: I got rid of her."

"You what?!"

Tia shrugged. "Well, it didn't go exactly as planned, but, in the end, the result was even better than I could have hoped. Her banishment should have kept her away forever. Who could have known-"

Ja-Kal grabbed her by her shoulders. "Are you saying that you were responsible for her rape?"

Tia struggled to break out of his grip. "Ow, Ja-Kal! You're hurting me!"

"Answer me," he demanded in a low voice.

"Indirectly," Tia told him.

His hands dropped away and let her go immediately. He backed away from her, staring at her in disbelief. "How could you?" he murmured. "How could you even think of doing that to someone?"

"It wasn't my idea," she defended herself. "Blame your stupid brother. He was just supposed to scare her out of Memphis. How was I supposed to know he couldn't control his libido?"

"Arakh? Arakh did that to her? My own brother?" he said out loud, still not believing what he was hearing. "My own brother!"

"He was doing me a favor," Tia told him. "He didn't know who the girl was, just someone that was bothering me. A minor nuisance."

Ja-Kal did not want to hear another word. Tia was a sick woman who needed more help than he could give her. He knew he should have been hurt by her betrayal of his love and trust in her, but he couldn't feel anything but disgust for her. What she had done to Nefer-Tina was unforgivable. She had destroyed the life of an innocent girl all because of her uncontrollable possessiveness and jealously. He wanted nothing more to do with her.

"Tia, you are in desperate need of help," he told her. "What you did to that poor girl all those years ago was monstrous. I don't even know you. You pretended to be someone you weren't.

"I doubt you ever loved me."

"How-how can you say that?" Tia stammered. She wore a hurt expression. "Why do you think I did everything I did? It was _because_ I loved you. I still love you!"

"No," he brushed her off. "You _think_ you love me. If you really did love me, you would have trusted me to handle any foreseeable problems in our relationship. So what if Nefer-Tina was in love with me? You were the only woman I saw, the woman I wanted to marry. There could have been a thousand girls in love with me and they wouldn't have taken me away from you. Why couldn't you see that?"

"Ja-Kal, please," she begged, tears starting to form, "let me explain."

"I think you've already said enough," he told her. He walked towards the door. "I can't stay here tonight. I need to go someone to think. I'll be back sometime tomorrow to sort things out."

"Don't you dare walk out that door!" Tia shouted, all the remorse gone from her voice. "Or, I'll go and report your precious Nefer-Tina right now."

"You go ahead and do that," he said, turning around to face her again. "And, I'll gladly tell them what really happened four years ago. I'm sure they'll be eager to hear all about it."

"You wouldn't dare," she challenged him.

"I never go back on my word," he reminded her. "You should know that."

Tia didn't bother to reply.

"Oh, and about tomorrow? I've made my decision. I want a divorce," he told her. "Pack your things. I want you gone when I return."

With that said, he turned and left, leaving a fuming Tia behind.

 

((((())))))

Nefer-Tina had finally drifted off into a fitful sleep when a pounding at her door woke her up.

_Who could possibly need me at this hour of the night?_ she wondered as she got out of bed and headed out of her bedroom.

As she got closer to the door, she heard "Nefer-Tina, it's me. I need to talk to you." Ja-Kal? There was a desperation in his voice that made her quicken her step. She reached the door and pulled it open. Ja-Kal was standing there, looking as if he had not rested since he left her.

"What are-" she started to ask him.

"Are you in love with me?" he asked her, cutting her off.

She gasped at the question. Oh, no! Had Tia finally told him? She looked down at the ground. "Why do you ask?"

"Nefer-Tina, look at me," he ordered her. She turned her face back towards him. "I need you to tell me the truth. Please, it's very important."

She nodded. "Yes," she said softly, the tears starting to fall. "Yes, I'm in love with you. I'm so sorry. I never-"

Instead of letting her finish, he pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately.

Nefer-Tina was stunned by what was happening. Was it some cruel dream or was her dearest wish finally coming true? The feel of his lips against hers and his arms wrapped tightly around her body answered her question for her. Ja-Kal was really kissing her.

She let herself be pulled into it, kissing him back as he kissed her. For one timeless moment, the real world fell away, leaving the two of them alone with only their love. She wished it would never end.

Finally, they broke apart. They just stood there face to face, neither knowing what to say for a moment. At last, Ja-Kal reached out and placed his hand on her cheek.

"I love you," he told her. "I've been in love with you for quite some time now, but I didn't know if I should tell you. Something happened tonight and I just couldn't hold it back anymore. I needed you to know."

"Oh, Ja-Kal," Nefer-Tina said in a quiet voice. "I don't know what to say." She smiled at him. "I love you so much. I fell in love with you from the first moment I saw you. I've wanted to tell you for so long, but you were... And, I was..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know all about what Tia did to you," he said. "And, I am so sorry it had to happen. It's all my fault."

"No, oh no," Nefer-Tina told him softly. "You can't blame yourself. You didn't know. How could you have known?" She took one of his hands in both of hers. "Come inside. We can talk about it."

"I left her, Nefer-Tina," he said.

"What?" She dropped his hand.

He reached out and took both of her hands in his. "I couldn't live with her after I learned what she'd done to you. She never really loved me. No one that capable of such cruelty is able to love anyone.

"I realized that you were the one I would rather spend the rest of my life with. You're smart, funny, warm, and such a joy to be around. I can't believe it took me so long to find you."

"I love you," she said, starting to cry again. But, this time, they were tears of happiness.

He pulled her into his arms once more. "Tia will never hurt you again. I promise."

"I know you do," she told him.

Still holding her, he moved the two of them inside and pushed the door shut behind them.

 

((((())))))

They both knew that it would be a long and hard road ahead of them to make their new relationship work. By day and in times of crisis, Nefer-Tina still needed to maintain her guise as "Nefer" the charioteer. Only at night, could she and Ja-Kal be together as lovers. Tia still needed to be dealt with, but soon she would be out of their lives forever. These were challenges that they knew they could overcome together.

Their love was strong enough to survive anything.

 


End file.
